Seahorses
by Dark Man's Girl
Summary: Male seahorses are the only guys on the planet to be able to carry its offspring. This Seahorse is going to have trouble, especially with a dog and serpant on his back. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits basket

Seahorses

Seeing as Kyo, Yuki and Tohru went out for a day at the beach, Shigure decided it was the perfect tim to call his best freinds. It wasnt twenty minutes after he hung up- the phone that Ayame and Hatori were at his door in their usual manners.

"GURE! IVE MISSED YOU! HAHAHAHA!" Ayame shouted.

"Ayame, be quiet." Hatori scolded. "Good afternoon Shigure."

"TORI!" Shigure shouted, and threw his arms around the dragon.

"I thought I was going to be able to deal with this today. Maybe not." Hatori sighed.

"Don't worry, Tori! We're your best friends. No way would we allow you to be in any discomfort." Shigure replied.

"Gure and I will make you as stress-free as possible!" Ayame exclaimed.

The three made their way to the table and began discussing their days in high school.

"Boy, Hatori who would have known YOU were going to be the most premiscuous of the three of us?!" Ayame noted cheerfully.

"I wanted non-commitment affection." Hatori replied dryly.

"Then why didn't you look to Aya or me?" Shigure asked calmly.

"I didn't want you to know I was not perfectly straight."

"HAHAHAHA! Like WE of all people care about straightness."Ayame yelled. "But seriously. If affection is what you wanted, Shigure and I would have been more than willing-"

"I couldn't. Not with you." Hatori turned awayfrom them, and stared at the spot on the floor beside him. "I wanted to. But I couldn't. And I can't."

Ayame's face softened, and he spoke calmly, "Why not? You know you can trust us." He put a hand gently on Hatori's back.

"I can't."

"Ayame I suggest you let it rest for now."Shigure advised.

"I'm sure Kana would have gotten a kick out of it." Ayame said, returning to his usual hyperactivity. "You not being as straigt as a board."

"Kana was a whole different chapter in my life." Hatori's eyes glazed over.

The room turned silent, as the men sipped thier tea.

It was shigure that spke up first. "Have either of you ever wanted kids?"

"That's a frightening thought." Ayame replied, "Not really."

Hatori remained quiet.

"Tori?"

"Why? Do you want kids?" Hatori answered.

"Yeah." Shigure smiled faintly, "A kid would be nice."

The room grew quiet again. The impossiblility of Shigure having a child grew in his mind, and his frown deepened. If he were to even impregnate a woman without transforming, the child would be lost. If it was a girl Shigure sould never embrace her like any good father would. If it were a boy... If it were a healthy, normal boy... But that would be impossible as surely it would be a member of the Zodiac.

"I..." Hatori began.

"Yes?" Ayame asked.

"Do either of you two know anything about seahorses?" He asked quietly.

"They live in water...?" Ayame said questioningly.

"That, and the males are the only species on the planet that are able to-..." Shigure's eyes widened. "Oh..."

Shigure stared Hatori in the eye. "Carry offspring."

"Are you telling us that.." Shigure's eyebrows were about to disappear into his hair.

"You can have a baby?!" Ayame shouted.

Hatori merely stared.

"Are you _sure_?" Shigure asked excitedly.

"I must explain myself before you two get any crazy ideas. YES I can have children. YES I want one. NO its not going to be yours Aya, and Shigure... The reason I'm telling you this, Shigure, is because I want it to be yours."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Read and review please... next chappie is coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Seahorses

Shigure's eyes widened to the size of grapefruits. "ME?! I'm an irresponsible PERVERT! Why in the HELL would you want children with ME?!"

Hatori's visible eye rested steadily on the inu. "Because you have taken care of Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, proving you wll rise to the challenge when needed to, and I do not trust the rest of the males in the Zodiac to do that."

"Hey!" Ayame whined.

Hatori glared.

"Ok so I can be a bit unreliable at times." Ayame understated.

Hatori rolled his eyes and asked, "So will you?"

"Will I what?" Shigure questioned coyly.

"Impregnate me with your sperm." Hatori reliped bluntly.

Shigure smirked, "All right, but I warn you. I only do it doggy style."

"Of course you do." Tohru grinned, appearing behind Ayame, "You _are_ a dog. You do everything doggy style!"

Ayame burst out in laughter, as Tohru had NO IDEA what she was talking about.

Kyo pulled Tohru by the arm into the other room in order to spare her virgin ears, whilst Yuki asked calmly, "Why are you participating in such acts as that with Shigure? I look up to you, you know."

"Yuki-"

"I am a very desirable man, Yuki. I kew it wouldn't take long for me to bed EVERY person alive." Shigure replied with a smirk, which was wiped away from his mouth the moment Hatori threw his suitcase across his head.

"I want children. He has the least tainted genes between him and Ayame." Hatori responded.

"You realise you are male, correct? Or is it we who need to take _your_ temerature?" Yuki asked mildly worried.

"Yes. I am a male and I am partially a seahorse, just as you are partially a rat." Hatori replied, and turned to Shigure, "I will meet you at my house in a week. Come on, Aya, lets go."

"THIS IS WONDERFUL! HAHAHAHA! IM GOING TO BE A GODFATHER!"

"We'll see." Hatori muttered.

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER, MY BROTHER! REMEMBER TO NEVER MIX PLAID WITH POLKADOTS!!!"

"I have a headache." yuki put his hand to his forhead. "Hopefully the child will get more of Hatori's genes than yours." Yuki thought a moment. "What are you going to do if its a girl?"

A/N: OH SHIGURE JUST GOT OWNED!... Ok read and reveiw please! Next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Seahorses

It was two weeks after Hatori and Shigure began tring for a baby, and thus far, nothing had taken. Both men were very tired, and began to snip at one another. Currently Hatori was in his bathroom after another failed pregnancy test.

Holding his head, he sat on the bathroom floor with a searing headache, and a just as frustrated Shigure. "Maybe this want such a good idea. Maybe we just werent meant to have children."

Shigure winced. "Maybe we're just not _trying_ hard enough!" He growled, "We have to focus soley on the baby! It _will _come!"

"Gure, we've tried every night for the past two weeks. How much harder can we try?" Hatori moaned.

Shigure gripped his best friend'sshoulders suppportively, "We can do this, Tori. I know we can. We want this too badly for it not to come."

"I just don't know, Gure. I dont think any of the zodiac will have kids." Hatori rested his aching head on the other man's shoulder and heaved an aggravated sigh.

---

Green eyes lit up, sparkling proudly at the shade of baby blue before him. Inside, he leapt about. Outside, he all but ran to his inu. His slight smile shined radiantly as he shared the reults with said inu.

"Really? A baby? HATORI THIS IS THE BEST THING THATS EVER HAPPENED!" Shigure hugged Hatori tightly, josteling him in excitement.

Yuki entered Hatori's livingroom with his usual cool air, looking on at the men as if they wer a pair of green baboons. "Why so loud, Hatori? Ive never seen you smile so proudly before." he asked evenly.

The doctor turned his single-eyed gaze to the nezumi, his smile only widening, "Nine months, Yuki, and a new Sohma will be born."

"Congratulations." Yuki replied, and bowed. "Momiji just got sick on Kyo. He requests your presence."

---

Shigure and Hatori sat respectfully on the wooden floor of Akito's room, awating a reply from their less than jovial host. Hatori stared intently at a knot in the wood, praying to the gods to not get hurt- and for Shigure to not get hurt. All sorts of thoughts danced about his head. _How will he punish me this time? How will he punish Shigure? I pray, my gods, that my baby live. I pray that it is a boy- Oh please, have mercy on me, please, let it be a boy. Please let Akito accept him!_

"You've found yourself in a very unique predicament, Hatori." Akito whispered in his ear, shaking him mercifully out of his reverent prayer. He sat down in front of the dragon and looked in his eye. He saw fear. It made Akito laugh. "I'll let you keep your baby..." He smiled wickedly. "If its a girl."

Hatori took in a sharp breath.

Beside him the aura of Shigure grew fierce at once. His firey temperment flickered nearer and nearer, searing both he and Akito's flesh.

"If its a boy, it's mine." Akito laughed heartily. "I hope you're glad you've exploited your genetic loophole, Hatori. It should prove most interesting." Akito silently dismissed the pair, and retreated to the garden beside his room.

Shigure, on the other hand stayed exactly where he was, spitting angry.

A/N: Yeah... lack of comedy in this chapter. Hope it still keps you interrrested though. the next chapter shoudl be up soon. Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Fruits Basket

Seahorses

"Thats worse than having not child at all..." Kyo gasped.

Yuki stared down at the table, seething from Akito's cruelty. "That's what he said. And what Akito says, goes, as usual." He whispered.

Kyo searched for some answer to such a predicament but found none. In his rage, he stalked off to the roof, leaving the rat alone in his cool anger.

---

Tohru smiled broadly as she brought out a small dish of wasabi, and sat down to eat with Kyo, Yuki and Shigure.

"Thanks for the meal!" Everyone chimed, monotonusly for the most part.

Chopsticks clacked against porcelain bowls, filling the sound void that had settled over the table. Tohru smiled dumbly through her rice, peiring over her bowl to observe the boys. The phone rang startlingly, and the eating ceased.

Kyo's eyes lingered to the phone, and said sarcastically, "Not everybody move at once." and picked up the phone. On the other line he heard a hysterical Hatori.

"Hello? Kyo! Oh my god, I need Shigure this minute, it's important!"

Startled, and confused, the cat pushed the phone into Shigure's hands.

"Hello?" Shigure answered curiously.

"Shigure! I need you to come quickly, now, and bring salmon, lots of salmon."

"Er... ok..?" Shigure hung up the phone, raced to the market and then to Hatori's house.

Shigure dashed up the path, and threw the door open to find Hatori on the floor clutching his stomach. "Gure... need... SALMON!"

Hatori snatched the bag and rushed into the kitchen, slicing the heavenly meat that his toung craved so desperately. "OH MY GOD, SHIGURE... UGHN!"

"Tori-san?" Shigure questioned, as he poked his head into the kitchen. "What're you doing?"

"Eating this heavenly salmon you have brought to me! Mmmmmmm..." Hatori turned to Shigure with half lidded eyes, "Do you know how good this tastes?"

Shigure raised an eyebrow, "No, as a matter of fact-"

Hatori shoved some salmon into the inu's mouth and then took another large bite for himself. "You have made me the happiest man on earth." Hatori grinned, staring steadily at Shigure.

He smiled, "Glad I could help, I suppose." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Hatori sheepishly.

Hatori stiffened into his natural air of self preservation, and threw away the remnants of the fish, and turned to Shigure once more. "Akito's descision was predictable." he muttered, "Are you prepared to handel the stipulations?"

Shigure tilted his head downwards and thought a moment, "I will never be ready to give up a child- mine or otherwise- to Akito. If we hope for a daughter, at least she will not live in a world of icy darkness."

Hatori closed his one visible eye and sighed, "We are in for a long battle, Gure."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To everyone commenting on the conception of seahorses-- GET OVER IT. The point of writing is to use ones imagination, plus there is not freaking female seahorse to impregnate him. It's called creative licence. Jeez. Embrace the magic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Baskets.

Seahorses

Hatori knew this whole process would not be without its headaches, as other people are involved. Other people including the oblivious Tohru, a disdainful Kyo, a surprisingly Supportive Yuki, and the epitome of his hesitation to begin such a mundane process in the first place, Ayame. He should have known it would come to Shigure's house covered in sickly pale colored animals and rattles.

"I had everything imported from a designer store in London!" Ayame chimed, twirling around joyously with crepe paper.

"I assure you this isn't necessary." Hatori let his back stiffen as much as it could, with the protrusion on his stomach.

"Oh but it is! Where else can you get the moral and financial support when having a child?" Ayame squealed.

"I don't even know if I get to keep it yet..." He mused blandly, "What if this whole party is a waste of everyone's time and money? I will leave it to you, Aya, to reimburse accordingly."

"Oh, Tori, don't think that way. I decorated for the reception of a baby girl, therefore it is a girl." He twirled more until he became a tornado of pink streamers and silver hair.

"Ayame!" Yuki had been particularly sensitive to his brother's increasing presence. "Stop agitating Hatori and get out!"

The silver-haired man turned to his brother with a grin and held out more streamers, "Brother! I am glad you are here! You can help!"

Yuki crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "I am here to serve only Hatori."

"Do stop bickering." Hatori sighed.

"If the cat hasn't eaten them, there are salmon rolls in the kitchen." Yuki said silkily, and left.

A small smile crossed his face, "Aya, I must attend to bussiness in the kitchen." His mouth was watering already.

"GUIRE GET THEM OUT!" Hatori panicked as the swooning women began coercing him to play redicules games involving diapers and safety pins.

"Hatori, I have never seen you in such an uproar!" His smile quickly flickered into a look of panic, "Tori, get me out of here!" His editor could be seen stomping towards him.

"Out the back." He said swiftly, running through a back wall.

"My houuuuuuussse!" Shigure yelled after him.

Kyo watched it all from the roof with utter disdain (like he HAS another look.) He found it inconceivable that this birth could be joyous. If it is a boy, Akito, Supreme Master of Bastardom, gets the child, if it is a girl, Hatori and Shigure would never be able to embrace her. There had to be a way around these terms, as there is always a flat surface to skid off of a double-edged sword. He growled as a kitten slunk towards him. Despite himself, he picked it up and stroked its down-like fur. "There is a way"

Although Kagura was enjoying the party, she wondered diligently where Kyou was. She would have liked to fantasize with him about her own baby shower. A thought crossed her mind, depressing her severely, 'there won't be a baby shower for Kyou and I...' "Ayame! You forgot to put out Kyou's favorite rice-balls! I'll go make some"

"Gure...I just... don't know if I can handle this stress..." Tears rolled down both of Hatori's cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Mokimo, the entire rest of this fic is dedicated to you because you put up with my nearly year dryspell on this fic. In other words-- review like the wind and get my ass moving.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Seahorses

"Rat, I need to speak with you." Kyou whispered, taking his place inconspicuously behind Yuki.

The cursed rat boy didn't turn, but smirked, "I heard Kagura was looking for you quite frantically." He took the clothespin off of his shirt and pinned it on Kyou's sleeve. "I would suggest you not stay on one place for too long... she may be fantasizing about her own baby shower."

Kyou scowled at the women in front of him, particularly the lady from the day spa. "I'm sooooo sorry!" She shouted left and right.

"She's got a better chance of hooking up with Hiro." he grumbled. "I really need to talk to you, though. It's about the baby."

Yuki raised his eyebrows, "Does this involve me talking to Akito...?"

"Yuki, let me explain myself before you jump to conclusions..." His tone was serious and quiet.

For once, Yuki listened, and turned to Kyou, "Once the party is over," He narrowed his eyes, "I will discuss it with you. For now, let it rest." He smirked again, "And duck."

"What?"

"KYOU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" Kagura choked the neko, and continued screaming, as Yuki stood by, snickering.

Shigure held Hatori tight, though feeling a bit awkward as this was the first time he'd ever needed to comfort the man. His stoicism usually implied that he'd never need to be comforted like this. However, his gender once seemed to imply the impossibility of him falling pregnant. "Tori... This will work out." He rubbed the man's swolen stomach. "She will be healthy, happy and with two great fathers. I have a feeling this will be fine." He used his other hand to stroke the man's chestnut locks.

"Gure, I don't know that it will. Why did I ever think this idea was ok?" He adjusted his foot, into the root of the tree they had hid under. "This is one of the few mistakes I've made... like Kana..."

The inu held him tighter, still and breathed in his scent, "Hatori, don't think like that. Think how wonderful this little girl's life will be!"

"It will be a boy." Hatori lowered his head, "I know it will be a boy."

Pressing a kiss to his temple, Shigure fell into silence, knowing she wouldn't be able to deter Hatori's thoughts. All he could do was pray for a miricle.

After being thrown off from Kyou, and abandoned yet again, Kagura stroked the foremost lock of her hair as she sat with her knees drawn up, crying. She thought to herself sadly, 'Kyou will never love me... but I cannot stop loving him...' A tear trickled down her cheek, hearing a joy-filled uproar from the next room. 'I have to stop myself.'

"Oi, Kagura! What are you crying like a baby for? The only baby here is in Hatori's belly!" Hiro laughed cruelly. "I bet its because Kyou took off again. Why don't you just acce-"

"Hiro..." A small voice from the corner rang, "You're being mean again..."

He turned around, his cheeks instantly reddening in shame, "Kisa... I-I'm sorry. I just... she's crying."

Her voice neither lowered nor heightened. "Well maybe... if she's crying, something is bothering her... would you make fun of me if I were crying?"

Hiro's eyes widened, "No, Kisa!"

"Leave her alone, Hiro... how would you feel if I didn't like you?" She took his hand and departed, leaving Kagura, once again on her own.

"What if Kyou loved me like Hiro loves Kisa"

"THANKYOU FOR COMING EVERYONE! WE APPRECIATE YOUR PRESENCE, GO HOME NOW!" Ayame hopped down the street flamboyantly, not missing Hatori and Shigure's sweet moment beneath a tree surrounded by bushes. He ushered everyone away, and allowed the two prospective parents to have their time alone. It was time he look for his young brother and the neko child to clean up!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Boo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Seahorses

Mitchan had inevitably found Shigure, and locked him in a steal-plated room with a type writer and bits of reference material here and there. Although he was in an allegedly "distraction free" environment, the inu was extremely distracted. The manuscript of Sakura's love affair was at a standstill, because his child was at the hands of fate at this very moment.

He had seriously concidered leaving the child in the care of Mitchan were Hatori to bare a girl or else flee Japan with his baby boy. Unlike may things in his life, he did not take child rearing lightly.

Shigure's hands began typing the latest of Sakura's toils listlessly as he ran through the newly generated list of names in his head.

Akira.  
Kieko.  
Ayano.  
Haruna.  
Kiyoko...

'My child... I will fight for your safety.'

"Awwwwwww! Come on guys! I want to be in on the secret, too!" Momiji whined childishly, "Why are you guys being so secretive?! ARE YOU PLANNING A SURPRISE?"

"Momiji! Go find Hatsuharu! We're having a serious conversation." Kyou yelled angirly, pushing the boy out of the abandoned classroom. "Now!" Shutting the door, he heard the receding cries of the young boy, and turned to his nezumi peer.

"What do you want, Kyou?" Yuki hissed in a lower than usual tone.

"I think I know a way around Akito's stipulations... but it will probably require your taking some of his abuse in order to get hold of the Sohma family scrolls that only he has access to..." Kyou looked searchingly into Yuki's hate-filled eyes.

The rat's arms were crossed tightly against his chest, "How could you ask me to go through that?" He spat.

Kyou moved forward, putting out his hand, just as if to touch Yuki's elbow, "I am not asking for myself, Yuki. I am asking for Hatori whose never really been able to emrace love. I'm asking for Shigure who took both of us in and has taken care of us to the best of our ability. Most importantly I'm asking for the baby, who, without this information is damned to live a life with Akito or some adoptive family."

Yuki's eyes remained downcast, hearing Kyou's words, and tumbling them around in his head. His silence was unsettling to both parties, though not uncharacteristic.

Kyou growled in impatience, "Yuki, this baby is practically our sibling!" He instantly regretted the statement, as he was reminded of the sibling Yuki already had, but quickly came back with a short quip, "Would you cast it away like Ayame did to you?"

There was fire in Yuki's violet eyes, "Kyou I know you think you're right about this, but you just don't understand what's at stake for me. I need to think about it."

"What is there to think about, Yuki?!"

"You wouldn't understand." Yuki remained still, recalling memories of previous trips to Akito. He shuddered violently. "Please allow me time to make a decision or I'm afraid I will have to automatically deny you."

Kyou backed away and let a sight of anger escape him, "Can I have your decision tomorrow morning?"

"Hai." Yuki walked out of the classroom with soft steps, letting Kyou stew in is own thought.

Kagura laid on her bed, clutching the cat plushie in her arms. "Kyou-kun, Kyou-kun... why don't you love me?" She rolled gently from side to side as she said so. "Maybe a cat's heart isn't capable of loving... that's not true... you love Yuki-kun..."

Kisa snuggled up to Hiro's chest, as the movie began. "Hiro... do you think I could be a good mommy?" She asked in her usual sad, quiet voice.

He chose his words carefully before he spoke, "If you had a big, strong daddy to help you." The 'like me' was implied.

"I think Hatori will be a good mommy..." She settled her head in the crook of his neck and was silent for the rest of the movie.

"Ayame, call me a mother one more time and I will switch your next vaccination with horse tranquilizer." Hatori warned, sitting at his desk, filling out more paperwork.

"And short Rin her sleeping pills? How could you, Tori!" Ayame laughed. He flipped his braid behind him and sat, acquiring one of those few and far between serious looks. "Are you ready to be a parent?"

Hatori furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you doubt me?"

"What I doubt, " He began cautiously, "is your confidence."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A/N: So now you should leave guesses as to the end f the story because I'm really interested in what you guys think might happen. The new pairing will be seen more as the story goes on, FYI. Im sure Mokimo will be a happy camper -_- and FYI, chibibunny-chan none of my readers are undeserving of anything but a half-wit author such as myself... Gomen, Gomen... I will try my best. Enjoy this chapter.

Seahorses

Kyou 's ever alert senses awoke him to someone entering the room. His eyes were thrown open, but the rest of his body did not move, tensing… waiting to pounce. The figure didn't have time to focus as it stumbled towards the bed and fell with a thud into Kyou's lap. He sat bolt upright, finding a very weathered, beaten Yuki before him, clutching a scroll to his chest. His hair was a mess, shining like a silvery cosmos in the moonlight. His eyes were not open, but his lips fell apart gently, "Kyou… " he rasped.

The neko wasted no time in clutching the boy to his chest, stroking his lavender locks back into place. Tears formed in his eyes, "Yuki…" He let his cheek nuzzle his forehead, cradling the broken body, "I can't believe you did it…" His heart broke at the way light breaths spilled forth from Yuki's lips so quickly. "I'll get you to bed then…" His voice cracked mid-sentence, having a hard time dealing with his new-found sympathy for the boy.

"Don't… move me…" The frail body turned into Kyou's . "Let me… be warmed…" Yuki's head rested in Kyou's chest as he fell unconscious.

From there, any discomfort on Kyou's part was disregarded. He arranged himself so that Yuki was wrapped up not only in the blankets, but also in himself. He fell asleep, despite the absurdity of his arms being thrown around his usual enemy in an embrace that was altogether… bewildering to him. "Thankyou…"

The first thing Kyou woke up to was Ayame's shrill voice, "YOUNGER BROTHER, I GAD NO IDEA THAT YOU HAD BECOME SO FAMILIAR WITH THE CAT BOY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

He was about to yell. He was about to scream and stomp and fight and punch the life out of Ayame-king-of-obnoxiousness. He was stopped, however by something cuddling quite insistently into his side. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head slightly to see Yuki's sleepy lavender eyes peering up at his older brother.

"Perhaps you should leave, Ayame." He said quietly, tickling the back of Kyou's neck, "It is very difficult to make Kyou purr after he's been disturbed." His nose nuzzled into Kyou's shoulder blade, as he curled up tighter and fell back asleep.

Kyou's mouth fell open and his eye twitched, "k-yaaahhh….." He hissed out.

"HOHOHO! MY BROTHER HAS TAMED THE FAMILY KITTY! HOHOHOHOHO" Ayame's voice faded away as he skipped down the hallway, leaving Kyou utterly confused, frustrated and slightly pissed off.

"Why couldn't I just do this myself?" Hatori spat at his canine partner. "I have all the equipment at my office! I am a certified doctor!"

Shigure opened yet another packaged of salmon flavored chips with his teeth before answering, "Because this doctor is an obstetrician." He smiled lop-sidedly, "You're lucky we had one in the family. Can you imagine explaining this to an outsider?" He dropped a kiss on Hatori's cheek before opening the door for his mate, "This way, mommy."

Hatori sneered at the man, "I am a father."

"Whatever you say, dear. " The bell rang behind them as they entered, alerting the receptionist to their presence.

Hatori munched in a very dignified manner on his salmon chips, and waited as patiently as a heavily pregnant Hatori could while Shigure checked him in. It wasn't long before their nurse arrived, "Miss, although your eager manner is comforting I would appreciate it if you would please stop touching me. I am a certified doctor and therefore have sent all of the required testing results here before my arrival. Now see to it that you busy yourself with some screaming woman."

The nurse was quite taken aback, "B-but, sir…"

"No. You have no purpose here." He insisted adamantly.

Tears welled up in the afflicted girl's eyes, "H-hai." She walked briskly out the door, leaving a satisfied Hatori to continue munching (in a dignified manner) on his chips.

"Tori… that was a little harsh don't you think?"

"No."

" You could have been nicer."

"And you could have gotten the family size package of chips," He pouted in a very un-Hatori-ish manner, "I _am_ eating for our family, you know."

Shigure rolled his eyes and rested his head in the crook of Hatori's shoulder, "Are you sure you want to know the sex now?" His voice was muffled and extremely cautious.

Hatori halted, the last salmon-flavored chip hanging mid-air in his hand. "Hn…" He remarked noncommittally.

The inu replied shortly, "Gomen."

"Hai. I want to know." A spark not see by Shigure flickered in his visible eye, "I want a plan of action before the child is born."

The door opened suddenly, making way for a smiling old man, much shorter than the others, hauling in a rather large machine attached to a screen. "Pull up that stuffy shirt, Mr. Sohma! Let the world see your baby!"

Shigure firmly held Hatori in place, as not to maul the overly jubilant obstetrician.

"Yuki! I found it! I was right!" Kyou shouted to Yuki, across the room.

"This is a first-time thing for you, baka-san. Let's celebrate." The rat replied coolly.

Kyou's eye twitched, and continued, "If one of the zodiac dies in the month before a child's birth it is highly likely, especially of the cursed family itself, that it could inherit the deceased person's curse."

"Baka-san, we know what the curse is like… why would we wish it on another?" Yuki replied indignantly.

"Because, Baka-sama," Kyou growled, "If this baby is a girl she will have something no other zodiac member has ever had… two parents who can love her with all their hearts. It would be the same if Kisa and Hiro had a child."

"But that also means a member of the zodiac must die."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Seahorses

"Give it to a couple of lesbians, are you mad?" Shigure hissed, as the old man carted his machine out once again.

"What else would you have us do, Gure?" Hatori spat back, "We can't take care of her!"

"Says who, Tori? Says who?! We can figure it out! Why did you ask me to help you if you're just going to give her away?!"

"Gure... You and I both know there is only one way we could take care of her, and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone." He sat up and put his shirt back on, making his way towards the door. "It would take a miracle. I'm just glad she isn't going to Akito.

!?!?!?!?!?

"Hey Ritsu!" Tohru grinned, "I brought you some rice balls!"

Yuki and Kyou let themselves in, pushing past the apologetic bustle that befell the air. They sat down rather casually at the table, and awaited both Tohru and Ritsu. "Good afternoon, cousin."

Kyou smiled shortly, "Ritsu."

The monkey blushed, and started pouring tea, "Why did you go to all the trouble of seeing me today, cousins?"

"We have something to discuss with you." Yuki replied in a short, quiet tone. "And we thought Tohru could pick some leeks form your garden."

Kyou visibly twitched. "Hai."

"O-ok. Well the garden is in the back Tohru." The monkey boy blushed deeply, "If you would leave us to talk... if it weren't any trouble..."

Tohru smiled, her void eyes sparkling. "No trouble at all!" She skipped off, happy shiny flowers in her wake.

Ritsu covered his face with his hands, beginning to cry, "I'm so sorry, cousins, for whatever it is I have done to make you angered with me."

Kyou raised his voice immediately, "I refuse to accept your lame excuses, Ritsu! You have inconvenienced us for the absolute last time"

Ritsu's tears seeped through the cracks between his fingers, dripping onto his demure dress. "I'm so sorry, Kyou. I cannot apologise enough!"

"Ritsu, your actions have lead us to a most absolute descision." Yuki's voice was sstill quite, but moreso stern. "You are to obey us, as repentance for your sins against us."

"Hai!" He slumped into a bowing position, "Please, cousins! Let me be free of sin! I am so sorry!"

!?!?!?!?!?

Gure wrapped his arms around Hatori's rigid form, "I don't want to give my baby away."

!?!?!?!?!?

"Cousins! What shall I do for you?! Anything! Anything for your forgiveness!"

!?!?!?!?!?

"There is only one way." Water came to Hatori's eyes.

!?!?!?!?!?

"Anything?" Kyou grinned.

!?!?!?!?!?

"Have hope." Shigure's cheek brushed the top of Hirtori's head.

!?!?!?!?!?

"ANYTHING!"

To be continued....

A/N: How do you like THEM apples?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/N: For those of you who were disappointed by the last chapter.

Seahorses

"Hiro… there's something wrong." Kisa's voice floated wearily over the telephone.

"What is it Kisa? Do you need me to come to your house? I'll be there in just a-"

"No… The family is turning weird. Ever since this baby came along there has been a plot."

The silence rung through the line until Hiro finally came to a conclusion, "I will find out for you, ok, Kisa?"

"Be safe." She hung up the phone and sat at the table, bowing her head in prayer.

---

The alley Kagome had woken up in was a particularly grimy one. Used needles lined the bottom of the dumpster she fell asleep next to. She held her stomach tightly.

_I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved with a gang… but that friend of Tohru's… she got through it, didn't she? _

It didn't matter, though. She was now only halfway through the initiation. She didn't know if she could handle much more.

"Get up." A strong voice demanded from a shadowy corner.

---

Kyou leaned down into Ritsu's ear and whispered, "Sacrifice yourself for our cousin." He leaned back and stared the other in the eye. "She is of more worth than yourself, Ritsu."

The man stared blankly, "You mean…."

Yuki looked away, bowing his head in a silent confirmation.

Kyou took a vile from his pocket and tipped it into Ritsu's teacup. "It's for the greater good, Ritsu."

"I…." Ritsu took the cup and stared at the liquid inside. "Have I angered you this much… you wish me to die?"

"No." Yuki whispered. "You have done no wrong… you only live a life of suffering… from two curses. Please hear me, Ritsu. I wish you to be freed of your suffering, to allow Hatori's child new life." Yuki looked up, staring the man in his eyes. "So that your soul can be rehashed into a carefree body that does not have to apologies for itself."

Kyou looked down, furious.

"I-I…" Ritsu's eyes welled up with tears and he bit his lip. "I'm so sorry!" With that he gluped down the poison. "Free me, cousins. Forgive me."

Yuki moved to Ritsu's side, as he saw him quake. "You don't have to be sorry, Ritsu. You bear no fault." He leaned his cousin back, against his chest, to stroke his hair as he slipped away from his trembling body.

---

"No!" Kagome screamed as she felt the final blow of the lead pipe to her side.

TBC....


End file.
